pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Any/D Generic Forge Runner
The Generic Forge Runner allows any high-energy-regen, low-armor profession to successfully run the Droknar's Forge run at a highly reliable level. Depending on your first profession this build can be adapted, and totally modified swapping skills for better ones of your chosen first profession. Example builds in the variants section for professions that usually do not come to one's mind when thinking about Droks running further support the generic idea for this build. The Generic blueprint that this build provides shall further show how easy it is to assemble a build for every first profession in order to successfully complete the Droks run with the Dervish as second profession. Professions such as the Paragon, or Warrior which provide little energy-regeneration may not work properly with this Generic build template. Skills & Attributes prof=Any/Derv wind=10 earthp=10of silencehastehastestabilityam unstoppableregenerationoptionalrestoration/build *The optional slot can be replaced with any long lasting enchantment. *Run skills can be replaced with others depending on the primary profession. Equipment Depending on your first profession, which is in general, weak regarding armor (such as Monks, Mesmers, etc.) but provide a relatively high energy pool the equipment has to be adapted to that. Due to the fact that we will mostly work with Enchantments being up all the time, you should prefer an Enchantment armor bonus. Insignias & Runes * Any Insignia Armor that gives +Armor when enchanted * Rune of Major or Superior Vigor * Rune of Restoration (Reduces the duration of Bleeding, and Crippled by 20%.) Weapons This is rather a choice of preference, than of logic. It is recommended to always carry two weapon sets, one providing high-energy, and one with an armor bonus with you. Weapon Set #1 * Any one-handed weapon with +5 Energy, and +20% longer Enchantments: Totem Axe, Rajazan's Fervor, etc. * Any perfect Stance Shield, such as Grognar's Defender. Note: To further brace against the condition Crippled, you can also use an Reduce Cripple by 20% (Stacking) mod on your moddable shield. This works perfectly together with the Rune of Restoration. Weapon Set #2 * A +20 En staff w/ 20% longer Enchantments is recommended. General It is recommended to take other enchantments with you, because this allows Mystic Regeneration provides better regeneration. Vital Boon is ideal for extra health, as another enchantment, and a healing boost and Featherfoot Grace is another speed boost that shortens the amount of time conditions are on you. Be aware that you shouldn't spread your attribute points too thin. As you need Earth, and Wind Prayers for the rough blueprint of the build to work, try to invest only in one further your first profession-familiar attribute. It is not recommended to carry more than 2 skills of your first profession with you, as the secondary Dervish profession already provides utmost balanced, and superior backup skills for running. Running Sequence Enchanted Haste, and Harrier's Haste already are a full, and continous running sequence if you have no better running skills to replace them. Be mindful of the fact that you always have to have an Enchantment up for Enchanted Haste to work. * Use Harrier's Haste, and Enchanted Haste for running at a speed of +25%. Countering Hexes Here you have many possibilities depending on your chosen first profession. You may want to carry your own Hex-Removers with you as your profession may provide that. However, Pious Restoration is a more than optimal option for you to deal with further hexes, once Vow of Silence has ended. Always carry a weapon with +20% longer Enchantments with you in order to guarantee the maximal duration of Vow of Silence. * Use Vow of Silence when approaching hex-snaring enemies. Countering Conditions Actually, it is not necessary to consider countering conditions during the Forge run. You can tank out of situations, even when you get crippled, easily with Mystic Regeneration and the like. However, condition removal may make things easier in though situations. For a dervish only running build Featherfoot Grace works well. As a monk, it is of course easy for you to adapt to that since this profession provides plenty of options. A Rune of Restoration should do fine enough, and you may want to use the 1 skill slot for other things, rather than just for countering conditions. Usage The usage of your now-assembled build is no different than from other Vow of Silence builds. However, be aware of your weaknesses: low armor, and a relatively short viewport for hexes, and a somewhat low running speed (25%) with limitations (see Enchanted Haste). Thus, you may want to handle situations, and patrolling groups more carefully giving you time for more rests, and regens. Look here for example builds following the same VoS approach with detailed Droknar's Forge running instructions: * Rt/D Tsungrai Forge Runner * D/A Dark Silence Runner * R/D Enchanted Forge Runner Other Routes * From Breaker Hollow to Aspenwood Gate: * From Granite Citadel to Copperhammer Mines: Video Footage Below you can find example runs of this build in video form. It is recommended to download the high-quality version of it as it provides the best audio and video quality for viewing the run. * Mo/D Holy Forge Runner by Feena Chan - Veoh Video (Good quality, streaming) * Rt/D Tsungrai Forge Runner by Feena Chan - Veoh Video (Good quality, streaming) * R/D Enchanted Forge Runner by Dark Luke - Google Video (Low quality, streaming) Note: Veoh offers a download of the original uploaded source video. The original videos will give you higher quality audio and video, if you are having trouble watching the builds in action. Any/D Generic Forge Runner